<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rivalry Between The Blade Women. by IcecreamCookie10856</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075663">A Rivalry Between The Blade Women.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856'>IcecreamCookie10856</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based On A Commision, Blondes Fighting, F/F, Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Incest, Jealousy, Lesbian Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter incest, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Sex, Soldiers, Sparring, Spraying, Squirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Sonya were having a fight. Both girls are fighting over who was the sexiest of the two. The blondes were sure about themselves. </p><p>‘Didn’t you saw how those soldiers were looking at my ass and tits? They were starving for it.’ Cassie says.</p><p>Sonya just looks away, thinking of a comeback.</p><p>‘Did you saw how they looked at me? How they looked at my big ass? This battlesuit is showing my body in the best way.’ </p><p>Cassie grabs her own ass and gives it a little slap.</p><p>‘Even in normal clothes their eyes always wander lower and lower until I catch them staring at my breasts. I always make sure I use a good bra to show off my cleavage.’</p><p>Cassie pushes her own cup D with her hands.</p><p>‘Look at all these soldiers, Cass, do you think they want to fuck you? You are merely a college girl in their eyes. You have not as much experience as I have. You are just an easy fuck.’ Sonya teasingly says.</p><p>Deep inside Sonya was getting mad. S  he knew she was getting older and that most soldiers would rather fuck her daughter than her. But she did not give up.</p><p> </p><p>Sonya and Cassie are fighting over who is the sexiest. Of course they will do in in a kombat. But in a very unusual way...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rivalry Between The Blade Women.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It´s based on a commision. I hope it was good :) also this takes place in the MK11 universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie and Sonya were having a fight. Both girls are fighting over who was the sexiest of the two. The blondes were sure about themselves. </p><p>‘Didn’t you saw how those soldiers were looking at my ass and tits? They were starving for it.’ Cassie says.</p><p>Sonya just looks away, thinking of a comeback.</p><p>‘Did You saw how they looked at me? How they looked at my big ass? This battlesuit is showing my body in the best way.’ </p><p>Cassie grabs her own ass and gives it a little slap.</p><p>‘Even in normal clothes their eyes always wander lower and lower until I catch them staring at my breasts. I always make sure I use a good bra to show off my cleavage.’</p><p>Cassie pushes her own cup D with her hands.</p><p>‘Look at all these soldiers, Cass, do you think they want to fuck you? You are merely a college girl in their eyes. You have not as much experience as I have. You are just an easy fuck.’ Sonya teasingly says.</p><p>Deep inside sonya was getting mad. she knew she was getting older and that most soldiers would rather fuck her daughter than her. But she did not give up.</p><p>‘Look mom, you’re old, they don't want something that has already fucked a thousand times.’ Cassie responds angry.</p><p>‘I may be a little older, but I also am a more skilled and better fighter. All the training has given me a perfect body. Something the newer generations can learn from.’ Sonya backfires.</p><p>Some of the soldiers have heard the two blondes talking. They secretly listened.</p><p>‘Besides, you have no taste in men. Look at how Dylan ditched you.’</p><p>‘Mom! That's harsh! Plus Dylan was just a quick fuck! It was just a few nights. He was hot okay!’ Cassie angrily responds.</p><p>‘I saw his eyes looking more on my body when you two passed by than at your body.’</p><p>‘No he didn’t! He was just looking at you to say hi to you! He wouldn’t fuck a woman that has already passed her fertile days!’ </p><p>It was true. But menopause never hit Sonya hard. She was still sexy as back in the days. But just a little seasoned. However, that did not take away the fact that Cassie was stealing all the attention from her mother.</p><p>‘Most men love women who have experience and those are the woman who might be a little older. We know how we can please them.’ Sonya says with a wink.</p><p>‘Not when they see my body.’ Cassie responds.</p><p>‘The amount of soldiers that wanted to fuck me has increased with the years.’ Sonya says.</p><p>Cassie was angry. She knew she was the sexiest and that Sonya was just teasing her. She received enough compliment of the soldiers and other men.</p><p>‘Let’s be honest, how many men are interested in you? How many have asked you out? How many wanted to fuck you? I bet you can count them on one hand.’ Cassie backfires.</p><p>‘That's enough, Cass!</p><p>Sonya unzipped her blue vest.</p><p>‘Mom what are you doing?!’ </p><p>‘I’ll show you how hot I am! Take off your clothes!</p><p>‘What?!’</p><p>‘Take off your clothes!’</p><p>Cassie slowly unbuttoned her clothes. Her mom was already taking off the trousers. </p><p>‘All of it?’</p><p>‘Yes!’</p><p>Cassie still wondered why her mom wanted her to get naked. She takes off her thong. Then her bra. She felt a little embarrassed when she saw all the guys watching her. But she was even more embarrassed to see her mother’s shaved, fat pussy. She literally couldn’t stop staring at it.</p><p>‘M-mom?!’</p><p>‘Now Cassie, I think you see something...interesting.’ Sonya said teasingly.</p><p>Cassie swallows. She really enjoyed looking at her mom's naked body.</p><p>‘Like what you see Cass?’ Sonya says while massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. Her wide hips are hypnotic. She turns around to show her daughter her big, bubbly ass. Then she turns around because she knew that Cassie was the most interested in her pussy. She almost felt guilty for feasting her daughter like this. But she asked for it. She shouldn’t have challenged her mother like that. Now she pays the prize.</p><p>‘I...I…mom..’ Cassie didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Sonya’s pussy was definitely fatter and had a visible, swollen, pink clit. Her mom looks at her like she had already won. She only wore her blue soldier cap and still had her blonde hair in a braid.</p><p>‘Do you really think that your tits are better? Mine are fuller and have a better shape.’ Cassie says while looking at the threatening clit. She tries to safe the situation. </p><p>Her mom saw Cassie still being hypnotized by her amazing cunt and kicks her daughter in the stomach. Cassie falls behind and lands on her back. The soldiers were enjoying the show.</p><p>‘You like that, Cass?’ </p><p>Her mom was now pinning her hands above her head. Cassie could not fight back. All she could do was staring at her mom’s, delicious tits. They were hanging right before her eyes. But the most juicy part was her pussy of course.</p><p>Sonya knew that Cassie was looking at her like no daughter should look at her mother. But she couldn’t help it but to get...perverted thoughts. What would happen if she would get… a little nasty with her daughter.</p><p>Cassie saw her mother’s eyes getting darker and darker. Sonya suddenly pushed her breasts against Cassie's face. She smothers her with her creamy white tits. She wanted to dominate her daughter in the most unholy ways. It was a sick desire she could not deny. Cassie pushes her mother off. She kicks her in her stomach as a pay back and kicks her ankles so she would fall. Sonya was quickly recovered from the fall.</p><p>‘Is that all you got, Cassie?’ Her mom says while grabbing both of her boobs.</p><p> Again was Cassies mind wandering over her nice breasts. Sonya uses that time to grab Cassie and throw her at the wall. Sonya saw some soldiers jerking off to the scene but she didn’t mind at first. But now? She actually enjoyed the attention.</p><p>Sonya picks her daughter’s back and throws her in the floor again. Cassie could fight back but was once again busy looking at that glorious pussy with that swollen, pink clit, threatening her like a gun. Sonya no longer had her cap and her braid was loosened, making her beautiful blonde hair covering her face. She was panting and sweating. Her nipples were erect. All of a sudden Cassie noticed her mom’s nice abs that were always hidden behind a vest. She was looking like a sex goddess. </p><p>‘You seem weakened? Is there a problem Cassie?’ Her mom asked while pushing her boobs together with her shoulders.</p><p>Cassie could not answer in time, because her mom already grabbed her feet and throws her at the desk. Cassie recovers and throws a punch. The image of her mom´s breast were still printed in her mind.</p><p>‘Who is the best fighter now Cassie?’ Her moms says challenging.</p><p>‘I am!’ Cassie yells.</p><p>Another punch.</p><p>‘Wrong answer Cage!’</p><p>Another kick.</p><p>‘It that all you’ve got?’</p><p>Cassie runs back at her mom to throw some punches, but Sonya dodges and Cassie falls on her ass. Sonya turns around to walks to the other corner of the room. While she was walking, Cassie was staring at her ass. Sonya have her a naughty gaze when she turns around.</p><p>Cassie felt her heart bonking in her chest. Her mom was showing off her body. Was she teasing her or just using it to win the fight? Cassie stood up and runs back to her mother. She can not let her win!</p><p>As soon Cassie tries to punch her mother, Sonya grabs her fist and blocks it. Cassie could not use the other hand, because her mother had also grabbed her wrist. While her hands were still locked, Cassie could not help it but to look at her mother’s breasts. They were definitely bigger, but also a little less firmer. They still looked delicious. And Sonya sure looked great for her age. Which fifty year old woman still had such great abs and such a nice ass? Those military days sure kept Sonya young and beautiful. The training basically stopped her from aging. But Cassie was now only thinking of the sweet, thick pussy.</p><p>‘Looking at something you like?’ Sonya says.</p><p>Sonya swings her daughter to the wall. Cassie feels her back hurtling like hell. She look at her mother. She was walking over to Cassie. The boobs slowly bobbed up and down while the clit came closer and closer. Cassie felt herself getting a little hotter. Sonya was wondering if she should fight or just do something naughty. Who cares if the soldiers are watching? Besides, Cassie looks like she wants to get nasty too. Sonya looks at her daughter’s breasts. They were smaller but firmer. Her pussy was a little less fatter, but still thick, but without the pointing clit. Sonya wondered what she would taste like. She wondered how Cassie would react if she would lick her own daughter’s core instead of the fighting. How she would react. Would she be scared? Aroused?</p><p>‘Cassie what are-‘</p><p>Cassie stood up as soon she could and jumped on her mother. Both blondes fall on the ground and Cassie sucks on Sonya’s nipple. Sonya was surprised at first, but she didn’t dislike it. She actually enjoyed it. Cassie smeared her juices on her mother’s thighs . Her core was now dripping wet. It was a very sinful act. Cassie was thirsty as fuck.</p><p>‘You seem a little hungry Cass.’</p><p>‘Hmpf.’</p><p>Cassie was still sucking her mother’s nipple. He was massaging the other breast. Sonya has wrapped her arms around her daughters back. Sometimes she strokes Cassie’s ponytail and forehead.</p><p>‘Awww sweet baby of mine, are you still hungry? Take the other one. That was your favourite boob back in the days. Sonya gives her daughter a wink.</p><p>Cassie blushes. She knew this wasn’t right. It felt sinful but also very satisfying. It felt great sucking her mom’s breasts. Cassie looked deeply into her mother’s eyes. For a short moment she felt very intimately connected. Then she lets go of the breast and goes to the other one. She happily keeps sucking while pushing her pussy on her mother’s leg. A lot of soldiers were enjoying the view. </p><p>‘Cassie, you naughty girl, I think you made a mess.’ Sonya says teasingly. </p><p>She points out to her legs, which were smearing with pussy juice. Cassie doen not hesitate a single moment and bowed down to lick her arousal from her mother’s legs. Her tongue enjoyed her own taste of her pussy and the taste of her mother’s light sweat. She had a better view of her mom’s pussy. It was nicely shaved. It was wet and her inner pussy lips were swollen like her clit was. Cassie’s tongue was getting closer to her mother’s core. </p><p>‘Cassie what are you doing?</p><p>Cassie felt euforic when her tongue reaches her mom’s lips. She tastes very sweet and salty. Her tongue was coating her moms pussy with saliva and Cassie for more and more pussy juice in her mouth.</p><p>Sonya’s toes are curling from the sensation. It felt so wrong. All those watching soldiers. Cassie swirled her tongue around her clit and pushed her tip of her tongue against her vagina opening. She penetrated her mother with her tongue. She goes from her clit to her vagina and from her vagina to her clit.</p><p>‘Cassie...you’re making me….co...come!’</p><p>Sonya squirts out a little juice on Cassie’s face. Cassie held her mouth open so she could receive enough arousal. It felt great to feel her mom spraying her juice all over her daughter’s face.  Cassie was recovering from the sensation. But her mother was ready for a new round.</p><p>‘Hmmmpsps!’</p><p>Cassie was smothered against her mother again. Sonya had used her most iconic move: the leg grab. And Cassie was in between her legs. Not able to breath. Not able to fight back. And with much less oxygen in her lungs she felt her mind going blank. But the most important thing that made her feel dizzy was the fact that her own mother was pushing her core against her own daughter’s face. </p><p>‘You almost forgot my special move, didn’t you Cass?’</p><p>Cassie felt her eyes roll back in her head. Her mouth fell open, making her tongue fall out of her mouth and touching her mom’s lips. Victory was at hand and Cassie felt unconscious. Sonya unwraps Cassie from her legs and smiled at her defeated daughter. It was a flawless victory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just love Sonya and Cassie paring. There isn´t enough of them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>